<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What IF.... by AOBx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228646">What IF....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBx/pseuds/AOBx'>AOBx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, an idea for anyone to use if they would like, future centric, just an idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBx/pseuds/AOBx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I’m going to make this short as possible... I used to be a writer but stopped because you know...life and everything...anyways I really wanted to write about Dani and Jamie after watching finishing the show (which I am still crying about) I am known for having a creative imagination out of nowhere so, of course, I instantly came up with the BEST story idea involved around them like seriously I couldn’t just sit on this idea but sadly I am too busy to write it like I would like to so I decided to post the idea for others to freely run with and create it in their own way with maybe some of the ideas I had for it if they would like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What IF....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Based in a Future Centric)</p><p>You know flying cars and shit lmfaooo..... no seriously flying cars are a must</p><p>Listen to -Return- by Mactraks on SoundCloud <br/>https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/zNBmWCTx7wL7xx5Q7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let’s take a ride into my mind</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>... What if...... The Haunting Of Bly Manor actually turned out to be a Simulated Reality for everyone involved: It could contain conscious minds that may or may not know that they live inside a simulation similar to Matrix-style Virtual World that they (The characters) mistakenly think is real. What if I told you every single one of them realistically are from a time far from the year in the 80s, what if I told you that they are actually in the year 5087......what if you found out that although they didn't know each other were all struggling and had their own hardships in 5087 and eventually found themselves filling out the same application in an extravagant luxurious waiting room in the building of one of the most notorious trillionaire Companies. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/JzKPDnsp/e20474b2a18e01b64c0c13e84ac17cce.jpg">&lt;img src="</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, what if I told you that this said company is SET on changing the world they live in wanting to make moreee....I guess you could say...exciting, worth living for, a new world that that is beyond the human imagination......Alternate reality so to speak....hypothetical self-contained plane of existence ......now why would these characters sign up for something like this!?? well it's easy, Money. Yes, they needed money.......Dani who struggled with horrible thoughts about herself sometimes suicidal has a mother (biological mother) who has cancer...and well they have no money at all barley lasting, it's a lot on Dani but Dani is willing to do just about anything so her mother can continue to get treatment. Jamie.......oh poor Jamie actually comes from a big family but distance herself from them simply because they expect too much from her so for years now since a teen the moment she got her first job she moved out of her childhood home and away from her family she's been taking care of herself she considers herself a complete fuck up since she ended getting so many loans for college and she found herself in deep debt. Owen is in a similar situation as Dani his mother has altimeters and he’s struggling as a cook at a diner to even pay for the proper treatments for his mother. and Hannah oh sweet Hannah is honestly just someone who feels so lost in life she wants to do something that’ll have a meaning to her life for once. Of course, they were chosen, they were also told and shown that they weren’t the first to undergo this project they were actually the second batch of participants to agree to do this 2.4 billion each of them would receive at the end of it, and honestly who wouldn’t agree to something for 2.4 BILLION dollars!!!? Well, billions of people have actually simply after seeing what had happened to the first group of people after they came out of the alternate world that was made for them, those people were only a ghost of them self’s mentally and physically drained and although they didn’t look it they felt it completely and deeply some committed suicide.</p><p>The thing is the 'Bly manor' characters knew all of this and was even shown what went on in the simulated reality it should’ve been enough to scare anyone away with the realness of it all but......it didn’t they all agreed. They were given their own storylines almost as if it was a show or a movie their life was supposed to be nothing like their real-life that is one thing the each of them demanded was that none of their real reality is to be tampered with at all, but of course, with a company like that one it had someone who was in charge that worked with the rest of the creators of creating- or should I say altering what is in their world, you see they have no control over their personalities or feelings but the creators at the company can add things and people to make them think it's always been there even though it hasn’t. This said person who is supposed to be over all the creators in this department wasn’t a good person and wanted to have some "fun".....you see Dani, Jamie, Hannah, and Owen were told to do a video diary to their selves because it was told that they might have a temporary memory loss so the company wanted them to be able to come back and look at themselves telling them what went down and why they chose to take on this project for the money in the first place knowing the implications of all this. No one, not even the company was supposed to use watch any of the many video diaries it was private and only for them when they were to come back, but the evil one said person did he learned many of their secrets from those video diaries. Because of that he added Dani's dead ex-fiancé even how it exactly happened and made sure she also experienced death to its fullest, he added in Jamie's cheating mother and her love for flowers which she never told anyone about not even her family it's something precious that she keeps to herself, He tampered with Hannah's fears of death and her fear of being all alone, He added in Owens Mother and created her death just so Owen could experience the horrible death of his mother who is actually still alive........ of all these things......humans shouldn’t even be able to create something like this I mean I'm sure you guys can agree you’ve seen what happened on the so-called show, ghosts...death...haunting....heartbreak....fear...lost....and our favorite...Love.</p><p>You see the thing is after they submitted their applications and went on their separate ways not even getting a glimpse of each other they had no idea what was waiting for them and how different everything would be when they came out........Dani and Hannah experiencing death and the afterlife of it knowing how it feels quite literally. And Jamie and Owen experiencing the loss of someone they loved. Now here is the most interesting part of this entire story..... Jamie and Dani weren’t supposed to fall in love it honestly wasn’t supposed to be any falling in love between any of them actually but it happened and it happened so naturally....their love was something the company didn’t see coming at all and when the CEO and the creator of the company found out what out about the evil rat that was in charge of everything that went bad in the Simulated reality the evil person was arrested and set for a trial once it was over and Jamie, Dani, Owen, and Hannah be brought back after the 3 months in the alternative world, 3 months but to them would feel like 50+ years, the CEO of the company agreed to pay them even a little extra for the inconvenience and the damage that was brought onto them by the evil ex jailed employee when they are brought back.</p><p> </p><p>To put it lightly Owen, Hannah, and kind of Dina took it all well, the one who took it horribly was Jamie I mean imagine falling head over heels in love with someone only to lose them forced to grow old without them to then awaken in some foreign place and told..... All of it was NEVER real you are 22 years old and you chose to do this. The 4 months Jamie is back in her reality in the year 5087 she spends it crying and screaming at the walls of her new custom made penthouse hating herself for making such a dumb decision for practically signing her life over to the devil, it doesn’t even matter that she's filthy rich and famous now she’s miserable......and yet..she checks every mirror every water-filled tub walk over to the door to leave it slightly ajar ....and then it happens she rememberers she’s not in the make-believe world anymore she's, in reality, Dani is ALIVE she never died in the first place. So there she goes slamming the door shut and so hard the walls shake and she locks it, she runs in the bathroom and drains the water in the tub.....If you think Jamie would just run into Dani's arms when she sees her again then you are wrong considering Jamie is the first to be back 4 months before them and refuses to see any of them especially Dani who is desperate to see Jamie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay this is it I could've written more like went in more on the littlest details I had, like the (Company name, CEO NAME, State, City, District or whatever) or how exactly does the Alternate/Simulated reality/world actually all worked but like I said I’m too busy it's not perfect at all it's purposely scattered all over the place if you don’t like it I understand and honestly don’t even care it's obviously for people who would like the idea and want to make it into a story it's kind of a free for all type of thing do what you want with the idea or do nothing at all I guess lol have questions? please DM me on Twitter @Abkaviar or email me ( maybuyli@gmail.com ) because I might not catch your messages on here there are most definitely grammatical errors I don't need you to tell me that trust me I already know and I'm sorry but I don’t care 😂 I sort of rushed this whole thing big time. </p><p>-AB</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>